pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reunion Forest
Welcome Back to the World! Reunion Forest is the first area in the game Pikmin:Evolution Unleashed. It is a wide forest area that has many trees and plant life along with many types of wildlife living within the dense forest. From the skyward trees to the low forest floor, this area is teaming with life. You are able to climb the different layers of the forest by using vine that are accessible in the heart of the forest. Be warned though as there may be wildlife you may have to watch out for. The levels of the forest house different creatures and there is even solid evidence that a species of alien creatures lived in this dense forest. You find Red Pikmin housing in a near fort in the middle of a few short trees. You also later on in the forest find Yellow Pikmin and Pink Pikmin dwelling in the upper levels of the forest trees. You also find the piece of equipment known as the Seed Spreader and another piece of equipment that is pretty much given to you that is known as the Pikmonic Tracker which allows you to track all the types of Pikmin on your map in any part of the area. This area also has dungeons that are found in different places and levels in the forest. So you may need to do a lot of exploring here anyway but it's necessary. Forest Floor This is the lowest floor in the Reunion Forest and houses a great amount of wildlife here. Be warned as when it hits nightfall they become more ravenous due to the lack of food in the level. This isn't just the first level of the first area, as well as where you crashed but where you also find the first Pikmin you ever encountered: Red Pikmin. They prove to know a lot of the forest floor level as you mainly spend the first day here following them back to their tree fort and gathering resources to help them increase their numbers. This level doesn't gain a lot of sunlight to help some of the plants here flourish and grow fast. But this place mainly consists of hunters and bugs so it may be worth to hide inside of the smaller shrubs. You can access the higher levels by using the vines at the heart of the Reunion Forest. This layout is basically wide and flat with a lot of dirt and small shrubs. A few tall trees stand with a tall grass statue that is shaped like Olimar and a smaller one shaped like Louie showing respect towards both of them. When you see an area with a lot of green trees, that is the heart of the Reunion Forest. Understory Story This level is just above the Forest Floor and has taller tress and an overhanging brush above the Forest floor. Those that manage to make it up that far are rewarded with sweet fruits and luscious greens on this level. Many plant friendly animals reside up here and make their home up in the comfortable green leaves. Many families of Whiskerflies and Dweevils live up their too. The creature in that level don't pose much of a threat and would only attack if necessary. Otherwise, you could walk along the Understory with no worries at all. Well maybe except the part where your Pikmin may be abandoned and attack at will. The Understory looks like a huge leaf looking ground shape with many plants. A small geyser can take you across three different huge leaves. One leads to a part where you can climb to the higher part of the forest level known as the Canopy level. The Canopy and the nests This level hangs very high above the Understory and has even taller trees than the Understory as well. It holds nests of many creatures that are strong enough to make it up here with no problem. This level has more fruits and has more space than the Forest Floor and the Understory at the same time. Sometimes breezes will blow that May trip your Pikmin, but you can be safe of deflowering and stand still or take cover by a nearby leaf. Species of Blowhog such as the Puffy Blowhog and Inhaling Blowhog reside up here. Some species of Scarpanid live up here too and make their nests for their young. You find Pink Pikmin in the luscious part of the Canopy along with a small batch of Bulborb Larva that you can easily take out with your captains. Once recruited, the Pink Pikmin will go right to work on building a slide down to the Understory and another slide to the Forest Floor. That way, you can easily access both areas at any given moment necessary. And what makes it better is that it leads to the heart of the forest. The long vine found near some shrubs near the end of the Canopy is where you get to climb the final layer. Emergent Level: a Lair of Flyers The Emergent Level is the final level of this area and holds some of the most dangerous creatures in the tall leaves and branches of this area. It is recommended that you come back when you get some better equipment or more types of Pikmin ready to explore farther up. The Emergent layer is a huge tree branch that connects with other parts of different trees and at the very top holds the boss of the area. It can be one of many things. It can be a Hawk Snagret, a Cannonstool or even the dreaded Boa Snagret that reside up in the tallest tree. In a nearby branch at the start of this level is where you find Yellow Pikmin. It is to be noted that a lot of airborne creatures live in this level and would be better to take your newly found yellows and head down to the Forest Floor or the Understory to raise the numbers of the yellows to have a better advantage of the airborne enemies seen in the dreaded Emergent level. When you defeat a boss in the Emergent for the first time, a huge vine will open and will take you down to either the Canopy, the Understory or the Forest Floor. Enemies Red Bulborb X3 (Forest Floor only) Orange Bulborb X2 (1 on Forest Floor and 1 on Canopy) Diamond-Back Bulborb (after day 5 when Evo Pikmin start to appear) Sleepwalker Bulborb (after day 5 when Evo Pikmin start to appear) Red Bulbear X1 (Canopy, then Forest Floor) Dwarf Red Bulbear X8 (same locations as Red Bulbear) Male Sheargrub X5 (by shrubs in Understory) Female Sheargrub X5 (by shrubs in Understory) Caustic Dweevil X4 (near fruit tree in Understory) Watery Blowhog X2 (in small puddle in Understory) Inhaling Blowhog X2 (near the 2nd end branch in Canopy) Puffy Blowhog X2 (found hovering in Canopy) Withering Blowhog X1 (always found near 1 of the Puffy Blowhog) Tree Wollywog X3 (near end of the last branch in Canopy) Swooping Snitchbug X4 (found hovering in Canopy) Common Whiskerfly X5 (hidden in small shrubs in Understory) Golden Whiskerfly X1 (rarely found with the group of Common Whiskerfly) Ivey Burrow-Nit X2 (Canopy only) Hawk Snagret (boss on the top of the Emergent Level) Boa Snagret (boss on the top of the Emergent Level) Cannonstool (boss on the top of the Emergent Level) Dungeons Ivy Interior Bug Bungalow Mix Flower Garden Petal-Powered Planthouse Comet Cave 1 Trivia *The levels made for this area are based on the Amazon Rainforest layers. Category:Pikmin areas